Princess of the animals
by monsterdreamer
Summary: This story follows Bellamy and Clarke. They fall in love. Bellamy finds out that Clarke is some kind of a animal princess. All the animals loves her and they are not afraid of her.


**Hey guys. This is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you like it. Fell free to review and tell me what you think. In my story Finn and Clarke didn't share anything (not even a kiss) and her mom wasn't on the drop ship that exploded and Wells is still alive :)**

Almost a year pass by since the 100 came to the Earth. Everything was going great. They made peace with Grounders and started a new chapter in their lives. Of course they didn't get along with everybody, but if they wanted to survive they at least had to try. They didn't give their hopes up for the Ark. The first drop ship came to Earth but it exploded so yea... Live on Earth got a lot easier, when they had the Grounders on their side.

Clarke woke up really early in the morning. She had to make sure that everything was at its place. She got everything ready for the others to use. They invented a class, where they would teach stuff like how to survive outside the camp alone and the medical help. She was getting ready to leave the drop ship when she heard a voice. ''Ark to Earth. Ark to Earth. Do you copy?'' it was her mom. ''Yes we copy. Is something wrong. We haven't heard from you in a wile.'' said Clarke and smiled. '' Clarke! There is nothing wrong, I was just wondering how are you and did the drop ship landed safety.'' said Abby.

Clarke was quite. Of course they didn't know that it exploded. How could they, but they deserve to know the truth. ''The drop ship... it exploded. Mom you have to check all the drop ship. I thing there is no parachute on them.'' said Clarke and her mom became speechless. ''I know that there were supplies there on that ship for us. But we know how to survive now. We even made peace with grounders, so mom please don't worry everything will be ok.'' said Clarke. ''That's great Clarke. I have to go now. Bay.'' said her mom.

''Who were you talking to?'' asked a voice behind her. She didn't have to turn a round to know that was Bellamy. '' My mom.'' said Clarke and looked at him. '' And what did she say?'' he asked. '' Nothing much'' said Clarke and went out of the drop ship.

''Clarke!'' said Miller and walked to her. Behind him was a few other guys with Wells in their arms. '' Miller what happened?'' said Clarke and looked at Wells. '' We were hunting and... well Wells was attacked by a puma or some animal that look like it.'' he said. ''Bring him in'' said Clarke.

They put him down on the table and Clarke got to work. Bellamy looked at her and his eyes were soft. He had that feeling like he... he cared about her. ''Clarke?'' said Wells. ''Yes it's me. This is gonna hurt just a little bit.'' said Clarke. Wells looked at Clarke and then at Bellamy. Bellamy was still looking at her and then it was when Wells realized that he cared about her. Wells smiled, but then his smile disappear when Clarke started to sew up his wound.

* * *

Wells was still resting on the medical tabel. '' Raven can you please look out for Wells while I... I go out of the camp.'' said Clarke. '' I will, but Clarke it's already dark. That puma that hurt Wells. It might still be outside.'' said Raven. ''Plus, Bellamy won't let you.'' Clarke smiled and put her 'who said anything about Bellamy knowing' face and said '' You can't tell anyone that I left. Ok. I just need some space.'' and left.

She was finely alone. There was nobody that could hurt her. She went to a waterfall that she found yesterday. She set down on a stone and started drawing when she heard a branch snap. ''Who's there?'' she asked. She looked ar round and there it was. Puma. Clarke looked at her. You could she in her eyes how scared the puma was. Clarke lean down and said '' Hello there. Come here I have something you might like.'' and showed puma an apple. Puma's eyes sparkle and she came closer. ''There you go. See there is nothing to be afraid of.'' said Clarke '' I will name you...Callie. Do you like that?'' asked Clarke and Callie just lay down to Clarke's legs.

Callie was so cute and she wasn't dangerous, she was just scared. '' Callie. I have to go. But here I will show you where you can stay.'' said Clarke. Callie stood up and followed her. Clarke showed her a cave behind the waterfall and Callie love it. Clarke left her a blanket and some apples. Sadly she had to go. '' I will come back tomorrow. ok. Just stay here and try not to get killed.'' smiled Clarke and left.

* * *

'' Where have you been?'' screamed Bellamy so that everyone could see that he didn't make exceptions. '' Out in the woods.'' said Clarke waiting for Bellamy to scream at her again. '' Are you crazy. You can't do that. you can get yourself killed. One of our guards is dead because you weren't here!'' said Bellamy and everybody started screaming that he should banish her. Clarke looked at him as he look a round them. He couldn't banish her. He needed her. He was their doctor. One of the guys came to Clarke and tie her up. But she didn't mind, because she knew that Callie were be there where she's going. ''Oooo don't worry guys. You don't need to tie me up. I will just banish myself.'' she said and everybody looked at her with ' what the hell' look but she didn't mind. ''You don't need me and I really don't need you guys to survive. Please don't look at me like that. You all wanted me dead.'' she said and smiled and left.

Bellamy was looking after her. What has he done. Why would she just banish herself. He knew that Clarke was having a hard time here in the camp, but not like that. When Clarke walked away from them something broke inside of him and he didn't know what to do.

When everyone was a sleep Bellamy went looking for Clarke. He wanted to apologise.

* * *

Clarke was sad because they wanted to banish her, but at least she knew that Callie will be there. She just wanted some space. It's that too much to ask. There are people in the camp that know how to help if somebody is hurt. Why was her fault that guard is dead. When she came to the waterfall. Callie was more than happy to see her. Clarke made them a fire and teach Callie how to roll or find a stick. It was like they had this connection, that Clarke didn't have with nobody. She laugh with Callie and played with her. When they got tired they went to the cave behind the waterfall and fell a sleep.

Clarke heard someone calling her name and that's why she went and check out who was it. When she saw Bellamy she knew that this won't end well. ''What do you want Bellamy?'' she asked and Bellamy looked at her. '' Why did you banish yourself?''

'' Seriously Bellamy. Did you saw their faces. They wanted me dead. I kinda like it here.'' said Clarke

That broke his heart and he didn't want her to saw that he was broken.

'' You are so selfish Clarke. How could you left us. Yes they were angry, but they would forgive you. We need you!'' screamed Bellamy and Callie heard him scream Clarke's name. Callie didn't want him to hurt Clarke so she stand up and ran to protect Clarke.

Clarke smiled when she saw that Callie was protecting her. But Bellamy he was shocked and he wanted to kill Callie.

''What the hell Clarke!'' said Bellamy ''That's puma that almost killed Wells. Why are you... Why is she...'' Bellamy was speachles.

'' Bellamy this is Callie. She is my puma.'' Clarke said and lean down to pet Callie. ''Good girl I know you will be usefull.''

Bellamy was still shocked. '' Clarke... I...'' he didn't know how to tell her that she was the one that all the books are talking about. She was the his princess, yes. But she was also princess of animals. How else cold she get so Callie or what's her face to like her.

**This is the why I imagine the story. I hope you like it. In the next chepter you will find out who is princess of the animal. And yes there will be a lot of Bellarke moments. Please review and tell me what do you think. **

**monsterdreamer :)**


End file.
